walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Reference: Appearances by Storyline
This blog is just a personal reference list for my upcoming project: Updating the character pages to be more like Billie and Ruth's Dumbing of Age categories - information by storyline. This will enhance all the character's articles by making them fuller and more detailed. As I go through previous storylines, I'll note who appears in them in this reference to make it easier to know which storylines should be included in each character's article. The old archives aren't exactly user friendly, tag wise, and I'm hoping this project will be finished before the new archives are done, so a lot of archive diving re-reading will be necessary. Additionally, I'm not a member of Slipshine or Patreon, so things like the Patreon extra strips will have to wait for the PDFs to come out, and for a friend who DOES have Slipshine to send me the 'cast lists' so to speak. On that note: If anybody on here DOES have access to Patreon and/or Slipshine, please feel free to drop me the cast list in the comments to save a long ass wait time. Legend: - No () after the character name: Appears - (M): Character is mentioned, but does not appear. - (S): Character speaks, but does not have a name or tag. Walkyverse *Roomies **1) College Ho! **2) Moving In **3) Psy-cute-ic **4) Alien Abductions **5) Disney’s Hansel and Gretel **6) She’s Pristine! **7) Optimus Prime **8) Obligatory Flashback Sequence **9) The Creepiest Form of Flattery **10) Friggin’ Christmas Spirit **11) Robo-Vac **12) Titanic **13) Don’t Mess With A Man and His Bicycle **14) Round One **15) SAL?! **16) Joe and Joyce Journey Through Art History **17) Breakin’ The Fourth Wall **18) Back For More **19) Howard Can Dress Himself **20) Ruthless **21) Joyce Gets A Hobby **22) Comiconference **23) Wasting Away **24) Sly Sirs Redux **25) Running Away **26) Sexuality and the Modern Joyce **27) Home for Christmas **28) Joyce the Squirrel **29) Roomies! Redux **30) One Day **31) Angst ‘R Us **32) Chicks Dig Engineers **33) Aliens Wear Purple Spacesuits **34) Not Anymore **35) Beer Necessities **36) No Regrets **37) The Aliens Return **38) SEMME **39) Empty Room **40) Billie and Danny **41) Clean Slate **42) Girls At The Door **43) Road Trip **44) Premarital Hanky Panky **45) The Power Booster Rod **46) Back to School. Again. **47) Caught in the Act **48) Hairy **49) Unwanted Nudity **50) Leftovers **51) The Wrong Answer **52) Coming Up **53) Is A Song Forever **54) The Last Roomies! Story Ever, I Promise *It’s Walky **1) The Big Sleep **2) Debriefing **3) Kill Your Friends **4) It’s… **5) Nachitos **6) Puppy **7) El Grand Thefto **8) Joyce’s Birthday **9) Ransom Note **10) Family Feud **11) Summer Love **12) 133+ H4XX0RZ **13) Wooing Joyce **14) Minus One **15) It’s Roomies! **16) Hurricane Joyce **17) Reminder **18) The Talk **19) Meet the Parents **20) That Seventies Strip **21) Reaching A Churning Point **22) Monkey Master **23) It’s Walky/Melonpool Crossover **24) AntiJoyce **25) Better Half **26) And It Will Go Well With Thee **27) Soulmate **28) Walky and Dina **29) Ish Walky! **30) Trading Up **31) The Sensitive Scanner **32) Great Big Sea **33) Interchange **34) Descent **35) Hope **36) Retraction **37) Sign of the Apocalypse **38) X-TREEEM MUG! **39) Guess Who’s Coming To Denver **40) Perverse Sexual Lust **41) Cruising For Chicks **42) Hangtime **43) Best Man **44) Rogue **45) Sibling Rivalry **46) Missionary Position **47) Wager **48) Stalemate **49) Naked **50) Exposed **51) Together? **52) Round Two **53) Unmasked **54) Depth Perception **55) All Wrapped Up **56) Catching Up **57) Doing It Right **58) No Punch **59) Conviction **60) Dancing Around Issues **61) Nostalgia **62) Open Mike **63) Pure **64) Escape **65) Crash Course **66) Old Wounds **67) Innuendo **68) Social Darwinism **69) The Seventh Power **70) Faith and Science **71) “The Best I Could Do” **72) By Any Other Name **73) Role Reversal **74) Supply and Demand **75) Identity **76) Goodbye To You **77) Anomalie **78) Destiny **79) Ridin’ Fences **80) Unfinished Business **81) Consummation **82) ‘Cause When I’m Bad **83) King of the Road **84) The Sorcerer’s Apprentice **85) Epilogue **86) It’s Walky! $100 Theatre *Joyce and Walky **1) August 2005 **2) September 2005 **3) October 2005 **4) November 2005 **5) December 2005 **6) January 2006 **7) February 2006 **8) March 2006 **9) April 2006 **10) May 2006 **11) June 2006 **12) July 2006 **13) August 2006 **14) September 2006 **15) October 2006 **16) November 2006 **17) December 2006 **18) January 2007 **19) February 2007 **20) March 2007 **21) April 2007 **22) May 2007 **23) June 2007 **24) July 2007 **25) August 2007 **26) September 2007 **27) October 2007 **28) November 2007 **29) December 2007 **30) January 2008 **31) February 2008 **32) March 2008 **33) April 2008 **34) May 2008 **35) June 2008 **36) July 2008 **37) August 2008 **38) September 2008 **39) October 2008 **40) November 2008 **41) December 2008 **42) January 2009 **43) February 2009 **44) March 2009 **45) April 2009 **46) May 2009 **47) June 2009 **48) August 2009 **49) September 2009 **50) October 2009 **51) December 2009 **52) January 2010 **53) March 2010 **54) The End *It’s Pregnancy! **1) It’s Pregnancy! *Shortpacked **1) Just A Toy Store **2) One Upmanship **3) Customer Protection Rackets **4) Roomies **5) Now In Technicolor **6) Mrs. Greg Killmaster **7) Body Massage Machine **8) Prison Sex **9) Independent Man **10) Superstar Funana **11) Addicted **12) BotCon 2005 Sketches **13) Clump Soul **14) Fear-mongering **15) Faztivus **16) The Drama Tag **17) Bride of Faz **18) Cadbury Cereal **19) Wikimania **20) When Amber Met Nathan **21) Head of the Schemin **22) Iacon One Sketches **23) SDCC 2006 Sketches **24) Dirty Pool **25) Ninja Rick: The Moaning Sword **26) Of Presidents and Randomness **27) BotCon 2006 Sketches **28) Whoremongering **29) Girls Kiss In This Story **30) Partisan Romp **31) Ways To Tell… **32) The Tome of the Ages **33) The Gospel of Faz **34) Yaoi Incest **35) A Talking Car Joins The Cast **36) The Amazing Spider-Car **37) Ethan’s Strawman **38) Roadblock is Also Gay, Apparently **39) Amazi-Girl Begins **40) Flashbacked! **41) The Spectacular Spider-Car **42) The End of Shortpacked! **43) Seasonal Employee Affective Disorder **44) Proposition 469 **45) Gritty and Adult **46) A Poor Man’s Mike **47) Faz’s Magic Wall **48) Dr. Jan Itor **49) Guest Strips **50) Summer Slump **51) SDCC 2008 Sketches **52) Pedostache **53) Price Hike **54) Everyone Moves Into A House **55) The Cartoonist Proposes **56) Rock Band Week **57) Palin Comparison **58) NO on Proposition 469 **59) Skeleflex **60) Autumn **61) Message to Upper Management **62) Guest Strips and Miscellany **63) The Day That Shortpacked! Fell! **64) Batwake **65) When Robin Didn’t Meet That Other Guy **66) Heroic BSOD **67) Fired! **68) Everyone Starts Having Rosy Cheeks **69) Mike’s Double Life **70) BotCon 2009 **71) Blackmail is Love **72) Revenge of the Fallen **73) Hello Roz, Goodbye Reagan **74) Guest Strips and Miscellany **75) GRAND REOPENING **76) Faz Gets His Comeuppance **77) Nerd Fight **78) More Guest Strips ‘cuz I Got Married **79) This Man - This Manhattan **80) I Am Also Batman **81) The Comedy Laugh **82) Hamalanche **83) Reader Mail Week **84) Jacob Travels To The Penis Building **85) No Turtles In 2010 **86) Toy Fair 2010 Sketches **87) No Thanks to eHarmony **88) The Relationshipocalypse **89) Vote Chopperface **90) Errant Ham **91) SG Ravage Goes To BotCon **92) SDCC 2010 Sketches **93) Sister Tact **94) Batman Jokes **95) Minorities Report **96) Change Is Coming **97) NEWW 2010 Comics **98) Bi Partisan **99) Honeymoon Guest Strips **100) This Is SO Babies **101) Daddy Issues **102) The New Girl **103) Remedial Adulthood **104) The Death of Snkrs **105) Reader Mail Week Two **106) This Continues To Be So Babies **107) Multipacked! **108) The Secondish Coming **109) Deady Dearest **110) Kitty Galore **111) Totally Babies **112) Proposition for $69K **113) Merger and Restructuring **114) Girthday **115) Leslie NOPEs **116) Reader Mail Week Three **117) Same Place, Something Dimentia **118) About Face **119) BotCon 2013 **120) SDCC 2013 **121) Aisle of Lucy **122) Shortpacked’s Finest **123) Ultra Car Awareness Week **124) Beast Wars Doujinshi **125) Back To Fair Use Via Parody and Satire **126) Thrall In The Family **127) And Baby Makes Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee **128) Jacob Goes To A Better Place **129) The Last Temptation of Leslie Bean **130) Auto Erotic Ass Fixation **131) Botcon 2014 **132) One Reptile to Ride Them **133) It’s Bean Real **134) We’ll Meet You On God’s Golden Shore *Shortpacked on TNI: **1) **2) **3) **4) **5) **6) **7) **8) **9) **10) **11) **12) **13) **14) **15) **16) **17) **18) **19) **20) **21) **22) **23) **24) **25) **26) **27) **28) **29) **30) **31) **32) **33) **34) **35) **36) **37) **38) **39) **40) **41) **42) **43) **44) **45) **46) **47) **48) **49) **50) **51) **52) **53) **54) **55) **56) **57) **58) **59) **60) **61) **62) **63) **64) **65) **66) **67) **68) **69) **70) **71) **72) **73) **74) **75) **76) **77) **78) **79) **80) **81) **82) **83) **84) **85) **86) **87) **88) **89) **90) **91) **92) **93) **94) **95) **96) **97) **98) **99) **100) **101) **102) **103) **104) **105) **106) **107) **108) **109) **110) **111) **112) **113) **114) **115) **116) **117) **118) **119) **120) **121) **122) **123) **124) **125) **126) **127) **128) **129) **130) **131) **132) **133) **134) **135) **136) **137) **138) **139) **140) **141) **142) **143) **144) **145) **146) **147) **148) **149) **150) **151) **152) **153) **154) **155) **156) **157) **158) **159) **160) **161) **162) **163) **164) **165) **166) **167) **168) **169) **170) **171) **172) **173) **174) **175) **176) **177) **178) **179) **180) **181) **182) **183) **184) **185) **186) **187) **188) **189) **190) **191) **192) **193) **194) **195) **196) **197) **198) **199) **200) **201) **202) **203) **204) **205) **206) **207) **208) **209) **210) **211) **212) **213) **214) **215) **216) **217) **218) **219) **220) **221) **222) **223) **224) **225) **226) **227) **228) **229) **230) **231) **232) **233) **234) **235) **236) **237) **238) **239) **240) **241) **242) **243) **244) **245) **246) **247) **248) **249) **250) Non Canon Comics *Ultra Car **1) Ultra Car 1 **2) Ultra Car 20 **3) Ain’t Plastic Surgery Keen? **4) Obsticant *LAWsome **1) LAWsome *It’s Walky: Resurrection **1) Video Game *Ultra Car: Obsticon Onslaught **1) Video game *Sly Sirs! **1) Revisited **2) Frosted Honey Bun **3) Sal’s Spiffy Tricks **4) Prom **5) Patriotic **6) “What’s Going On”? **7) Captain Enviro-Mental **8) Jericho **9) Hormones **10) Cloning **11) Labels **12) Pathetic *Recordicons **1) **2) **3) **4) **5) **6) **7) **8) **9) **10) **11) **12) **13) **14) **15) **16) **17) **18) **19) **20) **21) **22) **23) **24) **25) **26) **27) **28) **29) *Dumbing of Og **1) *Slipshine **1) My Lesbian **2) Mike And Amber Pound Each Other In The Most Epic of Hatefucks Dumbiverse *Dumbing of Age **1) Move-In Day: Becky, Joyce, Hank, Asma, Billie, Walky, Carol, Charles, Dina, Haruka, Linda, Mike, Ryou, Amber, Sal, Danny, Dorothy, Joe, Sarah, Dana (M), Ross (M), Mrs. MacIntyre (M), Ruth, Agatha, Mary, Rachel, Roz, Mandy, Flip Girl (S),Tony, Beef, Beef’s Friends (S), Sharon (M), Amazi-Girl **2) Uphill From Here **3) Men Are From Beck, Women Are From Clark **4) The Bechdel Test **5) Media Rumble **6) Yesterday Was Thursday **7) Pajama Jeans **8) Choosing My Religion **9) The First Step Towards Recovery **10) Time Keeps On Slippin’ **11) Saturday’s All Right For Slighting **12) Strange Beerfellows **13) If The Shoe Splits **14) Guess Who’s Coming To Galasso’s **15) Answers In Hennessy **16) Just Hangin’ Out With My Family **17) The Only Dope For Me Is You **18) I Was A Teenaged Churchmouse **19) Up All Night To Get Vengeance **20) The Whiteboard Dingdong Bandit **21) When Somebody Loved Me **22) Three’s A Crowd **23) The Butterflies Won’t Fly Away **24) Walking With Dina **25) To Those Who Ground Me **26) That Perfect Girl **27) When God Closes The Door **28) It All Returns **29) Glower Vacuum **30) Everything You've Ever Wanted Floats Above **31) The Thing I Was Before *Slipshine **1) Walky & Dorothy Perform A Sex And For A First Time Its Surprisingly Not Embarrassing Or Aggressively Terrible: Walky, Dorothy, Ruth, Sierra, Dina **2) Mask Or No Mask: Amber, Danny **3) Finally **4) Head Of The Class **5) Tales of Sinterest **6) End of The Line **7) Welcome to the Fuck Zone: Walky, Dorothy, Sarah, Ethan, Marcie, Danny, Amazi-Girl, Grace, Mandy, Mary, Mike Willis Made Extras *Twitter Extras *Tumblr Extras (2240 pages + the DoA tumblr) *Character Twitters *Extras In Commentary/Site Blogs *Books/Comments *Patron Bonus Strips **August 2014: Sierra, Mandy, Grace **September 2014: Jocelyne, Peejay’s Guy **October 2014: Becky, Asma **November 2014: Conquest, Galasso, Raidah, Char, Chan **December 2014: Leslie, Robin | Dorothy, Some Jogger lady **January 2015: Dina, Rachel | Amber, Peter, Arnold, Jim, Mike **February 2015: Leslie, Some Other Teacher | Walky, Mike **March 2015: Asma, Joyce | Joyce, Wally, Joe **April 2015: Marcie, Malaya | Sarah, Joyce **May 2015: Carla, Mary | Ruth, Billie, Other Rachel, Ken **June 2015: Robin, Strong Guy | Mugging Victim, Purse Thief, Amazi-Girl | Amazi-Girl, Danny **July 2015: Mike, Amber | Malaya, Lucy **August 2015: Becky, Sierra, Joyce | Dina, Ethan **September 2015 **October 2015 **November 2015 **December 2015 **January 2016 **February 2016 **March 2016 **April 2016 **May 2016 **June 2016 **July 2016 **August 2016 **September 2016 **October 2016 **November 2016 **December 2016 Category:Blog posts